


The First Time I Had You

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rick's POV, Yes more poetry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick reflects on his life and Daryl. Another installment of poetry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my turn for another round! Which is good, because Rick wouldn't get out of my head! The poem is meant to be Rick's thoughts after he and Daryl first got together. It's also a good bit more chaotic than the last one I wrote, but hey, it's Rick Grimes. Can you really stop him from being chaotic? Hope you guys like!

When I was young,  
I climbed a birch  
tree, all the way  
to the top and fell  
into the water beside,  
nearly drowned, the birch  
being too thin, too high,  
and too white. And while  
I was under, struggling, watching  
the sway of the birch through  
the deep blue Georgia water,  
I thought it was stupid  
how quickly I had become  
Icarus already,  
only at eight. 

And now, now  
what am I?  
Odysseus, Zeus,  
or Hades? Or am I,  
by virtue of roar and rage,  
Poseidon--the water  
having seeped into my veins  
and come with me  
to land, to prison,  
to vicious men,  
a hatchet my kraken. 

And what are you?  
My cupbearer, my brother,  
my fire god? Hermes  
of my mouth and goodwill,  
Ares of my war? Or are you  
simply my birch tree? 

The thin bark of your skin  
that I cling to, the taste  
of the wind in my mouth  
when I am with you, and the top  
of the sky at the apex--how I can  
see the full of everything,  
how I feel like, yes,  
even love  
is still possible

before we both drown.


End file.
